Edward and Bella: A Honeymoon Like No Other
by sara2613
Summary: So since we were deprived of all the sexy details from Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn on Edward and Bella's wedding night, I decided to take matters into my own hands. ;) This is just one of the nights-the first one will be posted later. - Note: Chapters to come. It's Edward and Bella's honeymoon on Isle Esme, and they're exploring new boundaries as newly weds . . .
1. Chapter 1-Competition

He probably thought I was sleeping.

My breathing was constant and slow, but I was so aware of him leaning his stomach against my side under the covers. I clutched a pillow to my right, thinking feverishly about things I shouldn't be thinking of.

Edward had recently agreed to start trying again, after I'd assaulted him that night and had no new bruises the next morning. Even better, he was content and I'd realized a hobby. Better than snorkeling, hiking, swimming, or playing chess—just a few activities that had been repeated during the first week of our honeymoon.

Practice was all it was. I liked practicing.

But I was feeling daring tonight. It was late, and I was wide awake with wonder and desire. I wanted to drive him crazy. I'd never seen him very vulnerable before. He was always so perfectly in control and he always got what he wanted. I was prepared to make him beg.

Just picturing him biting his lip and scrunching up his face and groaning as he was tortured in the best kind of way made my stomach flutter with excited tingles.

So quickly I could be sure he would know what I was doing but be be overwhelmed, I climbed on top of him and spread my legs around his, locking myself to him.

"Bella," he said, surprised. His voice was velvety and soft. "Are you—"

"I'm awake," I giggled. "Don't worry. I'll warn you about my plans to seduce you, this time." A blush colored my cheeks. That sounded bad.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Unless you don't . . ." I made my face fall.

His eyes widened. "No, Bella, it's fine!" He eased my body closer to his, his hand brushing my jaw softly. He smiled. "I'm yours."

I smiled. He thought this was going to a gentle affair.

I started writhing my hips against his hips, panting breathing heavily as my body rocked in time to the thrum of the ceiling fan.

His hands responded, going to my underside and feeling around to where the bottom half of my teal-colored lingerie was. I grabbed his fingers and held them away, twisting his arm up to encircle me.

I could feel his cold body temperature turn less chilly as he responded eagerly, trying to even my movements with some of his own. But as soon as he would try to touch me, I pinned his arms down and forbid it. I knew it would be hard for him.

I kissed him passionately, my breathing accelerating for real this time. My tongue slipped out and wet his lips, and his hands tried to escape my grasp. He was _so_ much stronger than me, but something about the way we were tangled up made his muscles turn to Jello.

I pushed myself against him, still grinding with my stomach and hips, getting excited myself. I needed to dial it down.

I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him, still retraining any urge for him to put his hands on me. I knew he ached to as much as I ached to let him, but I was trying to teach us both some self control. It would be worth it.

As soon as he got the message and kept his hands up by the headboard without my hands tying them there, he realized that it was almost as good for me to touch him. The palms of my hands were slick against his smooth skin, going underneath the fabric of his shirt. My fingers massaged into his stomach and dropped lower, skimming his clothing.

He groaned as he lifted up to kiss me. A thrill shot through my veins. I allowed it, my tongue slipping out to contribute. I wasn't gentle as I slammed his arms back onto the mattress when they insisted on removing my clothes.

"What's the rush?" I breathed hot air into his mouth.

"Just thought you'd like to get this show on the road." I could tell he was bitter because I hadn't allowed him to do what he was used to. Not bitter, exactly. More like annoyed because he wasn't satisfied, but trying to be persuasive because I was the one who could provide what he longed for. And I knew it. It wasn't like he didn't also have what I wanted, but it wasn't about me right now.

I played dumb. "Huh? We have all night, Edward. Plenty of time."

I thought I heard him whimper, and more adrenaline washed through me. At least I could do something right.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, blowing on his face unintentionally.

"Of course." His voice was unsteady, but he laughed. "Are you? You're being unintentionally funny tonight."

I narrowed my eyes. "How so?"

"Your suddenness, the way you attacked me. . ." his eyes sparkled with dark humor. "Your brusque sexiness . . ."

I almost laughed myself, but I ignored his jibes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Hm." He seemed to be playing with me on purpose. "If you say so. Be warned . . . That might not last long."

I grinned. "You dare to challenge me?"

"Any day of the week," he whispered back through perfect teeth.

"Take it away, pretty boy," I whispered back menacingly. I had no idea where this was coming from. But I loved it.

I allowed myself to be flipped over, landing on my back as he pressed unto me from above. Simultaneously, he started to kiss me, being as urgent as I was. His lips forced mine open and grazed my mouth with an intensity that I'd never felt from him before.

So this was a competition, then, of who could make the other lose it first.

I was't going to let him win.

I told myself that, but already my legs were weakening, my fingers absentmindedly curling in his hair, moans starting to make their way from deep in my chest.

No. That wasn't happening.

I attempted to roll over again, but he locked down on me, refusing to give in. There was no way I could fight with his strength, so I brainstormed other strategies.

When he kissed me, I kissed him back harder, knowing if he reciprocated, I would get hurt—and he wouldn't do that. It was wrong to use his protective nature—his brute urge to keep me safe and unharmed—against him. But I doubted he would mind in the end.

I sucked on his neck, holding his head back with my hands so it was too late for him to reach mine. The taste of his skin enveloped all my senses, it was so strong and delicious. His eyes started to close.

I slowed my movements, my lips smoothing his skin and my body writhing beneath his.

But when I reached for his jeans, he woke up from the trace with a jolt and grinned.

"Nope," he growled.

He was suddenly all instinct, and I was happpily fearful. His hands were faster, easing off my sweatpants and running his fingers against me, creating a pooling wetness that I couldn't control.

I blushed wildly. Not fair.

He started to kiss my neck, thrusting his hips without achieving reward. I ached for him, clawing my hands on his back, pushing him hard against me.

It was sad that one touch was all it took.

Screw the competition.

I groaned into his mouth, and he hesitated, wobbling, which was unlike him.

I probably should have been concerned, but I seized the opportunity to get his jeans off. He lifted his hips up for me and kicked them off, and since I couldn't reach a certain part of him with my mouth I started to stroke him, leaving his boxers on and waiting for the begging to ensue.

He allowed me to continue for a minute before reaching to help me out of my shirt and then removing his. I was as distracted as he was, and we both forgot everything for a moment.

I snickered, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Bella," he whispered.

I grunted in reply as his hands ran down my body, starting from my chest to my stomach, resting on my hips.

What he did next shocked me.

He didn't start to touch me where I knew he wanted to in the way that I thought, but instead shifted himself down a few feet. Before I could cry out or smack him or gasp, his head was between my legs and I knew what real torture felt like.

It was too late, I thought desperately. I lost.

And then he licked me through the fabric.

My fingers yanked his hair roughly, and I thought of apologizing before I realized he probably didn't feel it.

I started to lift up, grinding myself against him. But his hands held me down firmly, pressing into my waist and thighs.

_Oh God._

"Edward, I—" I hissed, not knowing what I was going to say. I needed to unleash some emotion somehow.

"What?" He blew cold air against me, and I tingled everywhere.

"Um, maybe you should give me a chance to do what you're doing," I tried to say as seductively as I could when he gave me the chance to rebound. "But, you know. . . on you."

I wished I could reach to stroke him, show him what I meant, but he was too far, his hands holding my legs down.

"I don't think so," he crowed.

I gasped when he pulled down my underwear so fast I didn't know it happened until his mouth dissolved every thought I'd ever had.

I was so glad I married him. Of course I would have never had the thought, but he really was the best at _everything_.

His tongue swiped in between my folds, and he pressed into me, adding to the moisture that was almost too much for me to bear. His lips felt suddenly warm, kissing so gently that I forgot where I was, I forgot that I was supposed to be winning, and I forgot that I was not allowed to be slipping away so easily.

"Mmm . . ." My lips parted involuntarily.

His long fingers slipped in to contribute, rubbing my sensitive areas and coating themselves in wetness before pushing inside.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he whispered, making sure I knew he still cared over-excessively, even in times when my mind couldn't remember much.

There was no pain, like the first time. I didn't feel much in that spot, except for my muscles contracting, squeezing around his finger to allow him inside comfortably.

He sighed, perhaps imagining it wasn't his finger inside me, but something else more desirable.

He started sucking again, softly humming to cause vibrations that coursed through me like fireworks. I rocked back and forth, adding to the friction that would help me orgasm.

So close.

I rocked harder and gritted my teeth.

He pulled away.

Of course he couldn't allow that just yet.

I felt like screaming in frustration, my eyebrows furrowing. He crawled back up, kissing the creases away in my forehead.

I allowed myself the opportunity to grab his hand and ease it back to where I wanted it. He restrained, so I pressed my warm lips against his ear and whispered, "Please, Edward. Please touch me."

The last part came out as a groan, and he mimicked the sound as the words reached him. He sounded as urgent as I felt, but he was under better control. Of course his longing couldn't have been that strong yet. I casually slipped my hand down his stomach to check. I barely needed to brush him with my fingers to feel the firmness.

"Careful," he said.

"No," I growled. I took a deep breath, trying to make my voice gentle and "sexy" again.

"I want you," I murmured. "Now."

"I want you, also. But you admitted it first, so are you giving up?" He grinned mischievously. "Forfeiting?"

Oh, right. We were playing a game or something. A torturous, competitive game where the first person to give in to the other—succumbed to the heat of the moment— lost.

That was pretty sick. The body had needs you couldn't ignore sometimes. But I couldn't bring myself to give in, even though I was already sore. It wasn't in places that it should've been.

"I can make it go away so quickly," he assured me, lowering his weight onto my body so I felt his erection.

With difficulty, I stayed silent.

His hands gripped my waist, readying himself, although his boxers were still on.

I didn't assist him.

I formulated a plan.

"Edward?" I asked.

He froze, focusing all his attention on me. "Yes, love?"

I grimaced. "Do you think you could move a little?" I shifted my body to the right. "My back is starting to cramp up from being in this position." I leaned again, easing myself back on top.

"Of course." He was quick to help me adjust, my well-being always first. I felt guilty to using his weakness to manipulate him. It wasn't like he didn't do it to me, first.

"How's that?" He smiled up at me and looked expectant, forgetting previous inhibitions. I didn't.

Suddenly it was all innocent, back to our normal loving gazes and sweet touches. I couldn't help it.

"That's great." I smiled back, caressing his cheek. "Thank you."

But I forced myself to turn on the other switch, the one that didn't exist before our honeymoon because Edward didn't allow it to. But he couldn't stop me now.

He tilted himself into my hand, and while he was distracted, my knees fell apart, slowly spreading my legs around his. He started to help me out of my shirt, and I started wondering if he was going to let me win, or if he was just clueless.

My breasts pressed against him, a sufficient distraction while I readied myself to push his boxers down before he even knew what was going on. It was a long shot—he had lightning-fast reflexes—but I wasn't familiar with how this kind of passion could render his senses. I was hoping it was potently. I kissed him, my pulse beating into his body. I couldn't deny my overactive heart anymore. I knew he heard it, felt it . . . It was then loudest noise in between the broken silence between us.

Something struck me then—in order to make him lose, I would also need to test my own control. I wasn't sure I could do it. We would both end up with a prize in the end.

I pushed down, taking him in my hands and feeling him tense up. He gasped when I rubbed up and down, but quickly guided my hands away. It was too much for him, I knew. His lips kissed my breasts, but I was focused on something else.

My hands put him against me. I felt the hardness against where I wanted it to be, and I had to work to control myself.

Okay. Breathe, Bella.

I wasn't exactly giving up, just playing to my advantage. Yeah, that was it.

My fingers clawed down the sides of his face, and if he weren't a vampire, it would've left angry scratch marks—maybe even taken some skin off. Luckily, he was made of something close to soft stone. His skin felt like skin, only colder, but I was allowed to let my frustrations out without injuring him. Thank God.

That thought echoed in my mind as the heel of my foot dug into his back. I whimpered, resisting the urge to groan his name again or say something very inappropriate.

Deep breaths. The oxygen wouldn't fill my lungs enough, so I choked on the air as soon as he pulled away.

I rocked back and forth, desperate for more friction.

"Yes," I panted. "Ah—don't—"

He froze. "Don't? Don't what?" He was suddenly very concerned, as if he could've

done something wrong.

"Don't stop, E-Edward, don't—stop," I groaned into his neck.

He picked up speed without hesitation, possibly realizing my need or maybe his own. Both, perhaps.

I could almost guarantee I lost, though, because I was seconds alway from imploding and he seemed fevered but still sane.

He breathed heavily, I gasped. He whispered my name, encouragements, small chuckles, while I moaned every incoherent noise and unintentional sound that would release from my mouth without permission.

I was just about to plead with him before he started to lower himself into me all the way.

I gasped, and he pressed further, halfway inside me.

He kissed me, but I barely concentrated on our lips moving together. Every nerve in my brain focused on our lower bodies and the side show that was going on down there.

My back arched when his length slipped all the way, enjoying the feel of my warm flesh conflicting with the coolness of him, that somehow turned back into heat when my body threatened to come. The symbolic way that we were literally one made me blush with happiness and pride and unconditional love for him.

I convulsed around him. He pulled out and thrusted back in, grazing my sensitive spot. I whimpered.

My mouth trembled, and I brushed my fingers against his arm. He shivered, trying to hold his control together as well. I wanted him to stop trying.

He went slowly, intensifying my feelings for him and well as the ones burning inside me.

"I love you," I whispered against his mouth. Now _go_. His eyes burned into mine.

"I love you." He grinned crookedly and kissed me again.

Harder now. I curled around him and soon it was too much and I fell over the edge. I moaned so loud I had to cover my mouth with my hand, but he already heard it. It sent him off, too, and he exploded into me, helping ride out the last highs that would pass as soon as they came. He groaned against my shoulder. Mmm.

My breaths were long and heaving, but starting to slow and I relaxed on top on him. The tingling feeling lingered as I felt him in between my legs.

"So who won?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That's all you're thinking about?"

"Of course not," he chuckled. "My mind can process much more than yours at one time."

I rolled my eyes. "Give me a minute. Human, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

His arms tightened around me. I felt like groaning again, but this time it wouldn't be fueled by frustrated passion. I was just so damn happy.

"Are you good?" I wondered, hoping it was as amazing for him.

"Never better," he breathed. "That was . . ." He didn't finish his thought.

"I know." I curled myself around him and pulled up the sheets so we were in our own little bubble.

"So?" He poked my rib very gently.

"Um, no. I don't think you won."

He grinned. "Fine, I'll give it to you."

"No," I said. "I didn't really win, either." I laughed nervously.

"A tie?" he suggested.

I nodded. That sounded fair.

"So what happens now?" We didn't talk about what exactly happened after.

"The winners should be rewarded," he said thoughtfully. "Relax. Don't move. Let the other person do the work." He smirked, and my heart jolted. "Ladies first."

His lips crushed against my neck and then my collarbone, and I sighed. His hands slipped down my naked body, massaging my hips and my back. I gripped his hair, slowly processing what was going on. I grinned to myself.

I liked ties.


	2. Chapter 2-Wedding Night

It had been ten days since the beginning of our honeymoon—ten days since I adopted my new last name and officially started my new life. I still wasn't used to the casual way Edward would use "Mrs. Cullen" to call me over.

Of course, my actual new life wouldn't start until after the honeymoon, when we were back home and I would be changed in an even more permanent way. But I was excited. Now, I was mortal and my fragile self could contribute to an accident I couldn't prevent. Pretty soon, I would be strong and beautiful forever. Even more importantly, I would be with him.

I was focused on today, though. This vacation couldn't be long enough, for what I cared. He told me we could stay as long as I wanted—but what if I told him I wanted to stay forever? Going back to Forks just didn't seem ideal, even if our families and homes were there. Edward and I were together, here. That was all that mattered. Maybe I would bring it up sometime.

But for now, we were on a loose schedule and the future would come before I knew it.

I was still fragile and human, and even though it could be a curse, I was actually starting to think of it as a blessing. Ten days ago I realized why.

I allowed myself to think back to that first night, that first time . . .

"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too.

"It's all right," he answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me. "But I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison."

I half-smiled, then raised my free hand—it didn't tremble now—and placed it over his heart. He shuttered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now.

"I promised we would try," he whispered, suddenly tense. "If . . . If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.

Our lips met at the same moment, and I hoped he couldn't hear my heart racing.

The nerves were gone, but the frenzy of emotion I felt whenever I was near him wasn't. He crushed himself to me, and I was very aware of his nakedness almost as much as my own. I was self-conscious, even knowing that he loved me.

He, on the other hand, had nothing to worry about. He was perfect. Absolutely beautiful . . . Everywhere. I couldn't see a flaw, even in the dim light, and it made me even more susceptible to uncontrollable nervousness about the imperfection of me.

His body was all an icy white, cold everywhere but where his skin touched mine. It tingled like electricity, and I seemed to mingle with his lower temperature, turning his skin less frigid. Warmth, the only thing stronger than the cold. We were still intertwined together, and an urging feeling started to spread through me as I felt parts of him I'd never got to feel before.

Quite obviously, he was getting excited.

It was different, being so weightless in the water. I felt my toes dig into the smooth sand at the bottom. The waves came up to my shoulders, and I stretched up to reach him better.

I didn't really know how quickly he wanted to go, so I let him take the lead, kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms clutched at my back, dropping only to stroke my breasts so carefully.

Deep breaths, Bella. This was only the beginning. And if I couldn't handle myself now, I never would be able to. I was just as clueless and not any less awkward than I was a week ago right now.

He felt my hesitation.

"Are you okay?" His eyes blazed with concern.

I nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. I-I just . . ."

He tilted his head, caressing my face. "What is it?"

"I have no idea how to do this, Edward," I whispered, almost panicking. "I want to, I just—" I was blushing badly now. Ugh.

He smiled tenderly. "There's no rulebook," he said. "I'm not any more experienced than you are."

I swallowed.

"Let's just . . . Do what feels right. Don't think about it. Follow me." He squeezed my hand encouragingly. "I love you, you know."

"I love you," I said, sounding surprised because the words were a given. I was here because I loved him and I trusted him and I wanted him. I guessed we both needed reassurance, sometimes. Maybe that was all I longed for.

His lips found mine again, and moved so carefully that I had to pick up speed, reminding him that I wanted to be gentle, but I also was hormone-driven and passion-fueled. Gentle was not a possibility for me. He probably already knew that, that was why he was so cautious and apprehensive about doing this while I was still human. He knew I would go crazy or something and push the limits of his self-control. I felt horrible, but not enough to stop myself from dragging my hands across his face and pushing against him.

The water lapped at us, calm but restless. It was so dark out it was hard to see him anymore, even if the moon shone. Clouds started to gather, passing slightly over the only light source we had in the vast night sky.

Were we going to stay in the ocean the whole night? I doubted it. Maybe we would eventually move to the beach, out on the shore . . . My heart thumped unevenly.

I didn't care. He was with me.

His breathing was as loud as mine, and I could tell he wanted to move forward as much as I did. Not very surprisingly, but not much of a buildup was required. He opened his eyes to look at me, the golden color melted, filled with adoration. My own eyes stared back just as lovingly, wide with anticipation and something else I couldn't describe.

"Shall we take this to higher ground?" he murmured.

I nodded, feverishly agreeing.

It was terrible to peel myself away from him, even if it was just for a moment. I felt even more naked without him touching me. The warm wind caressed my skin and already it was too hot. Sweat built up on my face and neck.

I grabbed his hand, unable to not touch him, and he lead us out a few yards to where the ocean ended and the beach began. Our feet dragged in the rough sand, and I had to hop a little to keep up. As soon as we reached the shore and the water was only up to our ankles, he swooped me up into his arms, knocking the breath out of me again.

I rolled my eyes. "Déjà vu," I said. "Didn't you do this already? My legs work fine."

He laughed, and it was music to my ears. "I told you—it's part of my job description. We're approaching a threshold."

I was not oblivious to how he held my side against his chest, my body so exposed to him as he flew through the French doors that overlooked the beach we'd left.

His clothes and my towel, strewn across the sand, were forgotten.

I suddenly remembered the giant white bed I'd glimpsed at first sight when we got to the island, the way he'd snuck a shy look at me as I touched the mosquito netting. My embarrassing fantasies were about to be fulfilled. My pulse quickened at the thought.

I didn't need to find proof that it was real this time, because he set me gently upon it and I felt the softness all around me. My body surged with delight as he joined me, crawling over top and lowering himself so I could only feel the chill of his skin and none of his weight.

It felt strange that we hadn't even bothered to dry off, so my hair soaked the pillow I was on, our bodies soaking and dripping water onto the dry covers. My knees fell apart and hitched up on either side of him. My hands pressed against his chest, where his heart would beat if it still worked.

I couldn't stop my heart from racing as I waited for him to start moving. Well, thrusting, actually. I blushed at the word. He was slow, pulling the sheets up over himself and around me, to make sure I wasn't cold. But the temperature of the air didn't bother me with his body close, and the heat of my body kept getting stronger, centering around where I ached for him most.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Hm?"

He breathed heavily in reply, and a thrill shot through me as I realized he hadn't said my name because he was seeking something, but because he already found it. I grinned, content and completely ready. I pulled his face down to mine so abruptly that he chuckled, and I laughed as well. The kiss pulled the grins from our faces, but I could almost taste his reappearing smile.

When I had to pull away to get some air, he started to kiss my neck, sucking and pulling at my thin skin like I'd never felt him do before. I almost moaned aloud, but that wouldn't really help with his controlling himself. In a way, I hoped he would let go a little. I didn't want to get hurt, but I didn't believe he could possibly let himself hurt me—even if it was intentional. I'd never seen him with anything but complete control before, except for maybe in situations like these where he'd never let it get too far in order to put his control in check. But we weren't stopping tonight. He'd promised.

My mouth attacked his, taking his bottom lip into my mouth and pulling back just as quickly. Edward allowed me to monitor the kisses, as he focused somewhere else.

I was afraid, feeling his hand slide down my stomach and my thigh, testing to see how I would respond. Then he touched, ever so lightly, exactly where I ached. The moisture pooled, and I felt my face get hot. His long fingers were very cold, stroking back and forth against my fevered flesh. My body started shaking all over, so I couldn't play it cool. I was freaking out again, but this time, it was a positive reason why. I was frustrated and in dire need. That was why I was trembling from head to toe. After one last gentle swipe, he lifted his fingers up, and without breaking eye contact, he slowly put them in his mouth, tasting me. His lips sucked on them a

little, and I suddenly wanted them to be my fingers.

I gasped, my stomach jerking with desire again.

Oh, wow.

"So what's better?" I managed to ask. "My body or my blood?"

He closed his eyes, a peaceful smile on his lips. "I don't know. They're very close."

I smiled back, having such an inappropriate thought I was surprised with myself. I wondered what he tasted like. Other parts of him, parts that were closer to him that I was sure carried a heightened version of his mouth-watering scent. I was forever grateful he couldn't read my mind. Oh, God, I was so grateful. I shook my head, dispelling my newly-found impureness.

He swallowed, and I could see it in his eyes. He was ready. I nodded, staring intensely up at him.

"Tell me if it hurts," he whispered. "I'll stop if it does."

"Okay," I whispered back, gripping his arms.

I was more afraid than ever, but not of him. I couldn't explain why I was. I knew I was ready—in more ways than one.

He spread my legs farther so it was easier, lifting up so I was the most vulnerable I'd ever been, bare and open to him. But I trusted him, and that fact alone slowed my heartbeat. I felt his coldness near my heat, in the most sensitive place. I vowed that I wouldn't say anything. It would be uncomfortable for a moment, but I didn't want to make him feel like he'd hurt me and he could have prevented it.

"I want you," I assured him in a murmur.

I knew he wanted me too, and that was why he was so painstaking careful as he pushed inside, holding himself above me with his arms. His muscles stood out and his jaw was taut.

He started to go, and very quickly it wasn't as easy to slide in.

I nodded. One push, and that was it. Just a second of tearing pain. He held me firmer, and I braced for impact. His lips buried in my neck as he entered me all the way, and I gritted my teeth, staring at the ceiling. My breathing was sharp, and then it continued normally.

I felt him relax as he listened for a noise from me, maybe a scream or something. A few silent tears escaped my eyes, but it wasn't unbearable. He hummed against my cheek to comfort me, kissing the tears away, understanding that my first time would include some minor pain. But I didn't protest at all. It was like a thick stretching sensation, but then again, I'd been bitten by a sadistic vampire before. This was nowhere close to that.

I took a deep breath as I gazed up lovingly at him. I'd already forgotten everything else but what I was feeling right now. I couldn't describe it.

We were finally, literally one. We were fire and ice, human and non-human, sharing one body and somehow still existing in blissful harmony. He fit me perfectly. What more could prove our fate? Now that he'd broken through the barrier that had kept me from him, he started to lose a bit of the calm façade.

He started thrusting quite a bit, and my hands slid down his back as the new feelings started to build.

Oh. _Oh._

He groaned against my mouth quietly, and more tingles coursed through me. Faster now. He held both his arms over my head, and I slid my hands down his chest. His fingers dug into something hard, nails scraping against it. With a deep push, I suddenly heard a cracking noise above me and felt the bed shudder. His arms dropped from the broken wood, pressing into the mattress and trembling. He breathed deeply, and his eyebrows pulled over his eyes.

"It's okay," I assured him. Whatever just broke, he was clearly upset at himself for it. I tried to calm him down—he was breathing as heavily as I was.

I clawed at his face, stroking until he lowered and brought his lips to mine. My fingers eased behind his neck and massaged into his hair. I shook all over, deciding to let the feeling overtake me and wash through my body like dopamine-spiked adrenaline.

Hold me tighter, I wanted to beg him.

A moan escaped my lips, and I blushed. That was totally involuntary. He'd never heard me moan before. I'd never heard him, but I thought about how much I wanted to. Mmm. I could imagine his angel's voice crying out, heavy with passion and pleasure all caused by me.

Harder, faster . . . then slow again. I felt like I was going to pass out. I placed my lips to his neck as he thrusted against me. I pressed my body against him all the way, exhaling faster now. He closed his eyes, burying his face in the pillow beside me. A ripping noise was loud in my ears, but I ignored it. As long as it wasn't me, I was okay.

That was all. The fire inside me devoured my whole body, spreading in between my legs to my fingertips and surrounding me. I shook and rocked and convulsed, and soon after he did the same, breathing into my ear and turning me on even more. I tried to slow my mind and my breaths, until every bit of the intense feeling had evaporated, leaving me elated and super-sensitive all over my body.

He layed his head on my chest, ear against my heart. Listening to the beating, loud and the fastest my heart had ever gone before. I kissed his damp hair that was stuck up in every direction thanks to my unintentional styling it. The sweat coated my body, but his coldness was the perfect antidote, cooling my skin and relaxing my muscles. I stared at his head, my chin resting on top and my blazing cheek against his one hand. He looked so innocent, and I liked holding him like this—like I was protecting him, for once. Maybe I was.

I knew that love with him would be different, and I knew it would be was good—it was Edward, obviously— but I hadn't expected this good. Maybe it was different for human-on-vampire. Maybe it was stronger. At least for me, it was something more.

I realized I was still gasping, but felt him breathe steadily, his arms around me. His eyes were closed peacefully, and I smiled at his beauty, illuminated in the moonlight from the bedroom window and the soft orange glow of the paper lamp in the corner. He could almost be sleeping. I touched his lips with my fingers very softly, and I felt them curve upwards as he smiled, too.

We lied in silence, in total bliss. I couldn't form a thought above the utter perfection of what it was.

It was worth the wait.


End file.
